Pacific Rim 2: Man, Machines and Monsters
by StoryMakerr014
Summary: Pacific Rim 2: Man, Machines and Monsters, the companion "book" to my story, "Pacific Rim 2". Includes detailed descriptions of every Jaegers, Sentinels, Pilots and Kaijus that have and will appear as well as all active Shatterdomes and its corresponding Jaegers and Sentinels. Pilot section still under editing phase. Updates regularly as the main story goes.


Jaegers

**A revised version of the Jaegers section. Includes more detailed descriptions as well as brand new backstories/backgrounds for most of the mechs. Speaking of which, I just need two more Mark VII Jaegers for the year 2030. :) Please don't hesitate to submit your own OCs. You could use the format below as a reference when creating your mechs.**

**Note: Details marked with * are filled by me instead and not by the person who submitted them. Also, histories for each Jaegers were purposely left unfilled until the first story arc is complete.**

* * *

Jaeger Name: Black Thanatos

Country of Origin: Australia

Pilots: Cassandra and Cassey Anderson

Classification: Mark V-A

Launch Date: April 17, 2029(Official), March 23, 2029(Unofficial)

Jaeger Type: Hybrid, Striker/Brawler

Height: 290ft(96m)

Weight: 1,950 tons

Weapons and Equipments: T-18 Devil Wings, Hellfire Rear Thrusters, 4.2611 Spiked Brass Knuckles, 5.0 Assault Mount Reaper Blades, WMB2x90 AKM Chest Launcher

Special Features: CHARON Advance Targeting Systems; Enables its missiles to pinpoint a Kaiju's weakest spot, dealing maximum damage.

Description: Similar in build to Striker Eureka with wide shoulders, long agile legs and powerful arms with five brass fingers each. Its stabilizer wings are sleek and long, reaching past its waist with twin thrusters sitting at the center of its back. It's Conn-Pod is also styled just like its predecessor, albeit with a red-tinted visor instead. Having a midnight black paint job, a blood red angel wing is emblazoned in its chest.

Backround: A direct successor to Striker Eureka, Black Thanatos was built for fast and agile attacks. With a pair of powerful arms and legs capable of stronger punches and faster sprint time. Its upgraded hydraulics allows it to have double the reflexes and reaction speed than Striker Eureka, making this Jaeger a true killing machine. Equipped with new Reaper Blades capable of generating 4,000 degrees of high-heat temparature, giving it extreme cutting power while cauterizing any wounds it will inflict on a Kaiju. Its chest missile launchers are connected to its CHARON Advance Targeting Systems, enabling it to fire K-Stunner warheads capable of hitting vital parts of a Kaiju with extreme accuracy. Each of its brass-coated fingers are equipped with sharp spikes at the knuckles, giving it increased punching strength. Just like all Jaegers produced after the First War, it is constructed with EMP shielding around its energy core. Unlike the first Mark V though, Black Thanatos' fighting style is swift and filled with feminine grace, due to its female pilots. Built specifically to take down its opponents as fast as possible to minimize damages and casualties, Black Thanatos was commissioned by the Australian government as a direct replacement for Striker Eureka.

Kill Count: 1

-O-

Jaeger Name: Delta Unicorn

Country of Origin: USA

Pilots: Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori

Classification: Mark V-B

Launch Date: April 17, 2029(Official), March 23, 2029(Unofficial)

Jaeger Type: Brawler

Height: 279ft(93m)

Weight: 2,010 tons(Base Mode), 2,410 tons(Full Armor Mode)

Weapons and Equipments: TX-1 "Unicorn" Conn-Pod, Icarus Rearjets, 3.35 Brass Knuckles, I26-A Plasmacaster, GD7 Chainsword

Special Features: Full Armor Mode; Enables the Jaeger's armor to expand and cover the entire body, giving it extra protection at the expense of speed.

Description: Strong and powerful frame with large armors on its shoulders, forearms, lower legs, thighs and upper torso. It has an angular Conn-Pod with golden visor and a long blade-like horn extending up to 6 meters in length. When Full Armor Mode is activated, its armor pieces will pop out and lock on various ports around its body. It has a stark white paint job.

Backround: Strong, powerful, deadly. Delta Unicorn evokes the same awe and beauty as the mythical creature it was named to. Piloted by two legendary Rangers, Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori, Delta Unicorn was constructed to deal powerful blows and attacks while retaining its agility. Armed with advance Plasmacasters on each arm, the weapon itself is capable of tearing through a Kaiju's flesh and hide in just one shot. Its Chainsword is inlaid with diamond edges for extra cutting power, an upgrade that will also be implemented for the Mark VI, Scarlet Wrath. A pair of rearjets are stored at its back, enabling it to jump short distances in the air to land a powerful blow or tackle its opponents. Its TX-1 Conn-Pod has a unique design, having a blade horn which it can use to inflict extra damage when headbutting a Kaiju. However, its most distinctive special feature is the ability to activate Full Armor Mode. When enabled, its armor pieces expands and lock in place around various ports in its body, giving it extra protection. Constructed by the PPDC as a temporary Jaeger for Raleigh and Mako while Gipsy Danger II is still being designed, Delta Unicorn defends the western coastlines of the US from any Kaijus coming from the Eastern Pacific Ocean Breach.

-O-

Jaeger Name: Ursa Juggernaut

Country of Origin: Russia

Pilots: Bruce Molkovich and John Coulson

Classification: Mark V-C

Launch Date: April 17, 2029

Jaeger Type: Juggernaut

Height: 314ft(103m)

Weight: 2,760 tons

Weapons and Equipments: Tri-Core Nuclear Reactor, AX/3.0 Kinetic Dampeners, AQUA-20 Cooling Vents, Mk1 "Bear Claw" Gauntlet, Cryo-Guns

Special Features:

Description: A bulky black mech with broad torso, two strong arms and thick legs. Instead of fingers, each hand ends with four curved brass claws. Its Conn-Pod is round and covered with a dark red rectangular visor.

Backround: Designed to resemble a bear, Ursa Juggernaut shares the same ferocity as that of the animal itself. Its fighting style is that of a brutal mauler, stemming primarily from Bruce Molkovich while John Coulson provides the precision needed to kill its opponents. Built with thick arms meant to crush every sinew and bones, its body is heavily armored, making it the most strongest Jaeger to date in terms of brute strength. Its Tri-Core Reactor, a set of three small nuclear reactors, enables it to function at prolonged periods of time while cooling vents on its back prevents the risk of overheating. Advance kinetic dampeners stored all over its torso absorbs the shocks from every blow it will receive, reducing the damage taken. Unlike any Jaegers, Ursa Juggernaut's hands ends with claws instead of fingers. Each claw is capable of tearing through flesh and bone with ease, a weapon of a true brutal war machine. One of its techniques involves the Jaeger freezing a certain part of a Kaiju using the Cryo-Guns stored within its wrists, crushing the affected portion with its strong arms. Protecting the Russian coastlines, Ursa Juggernaut and its pilots strives hard to continue the legacy left by Cherno Alpha and the Kaidonovskys.

-O-

Jaeger Name: Jaguar Maximus

Country of Origin: Canada

Pilots: Gary and Joe Mason

Classification: Mark V-D

Launch Date: April 17, 2029

Jaeger Type: Destroyer

Height: 295ft(99m)

Weight: 1,750 tons

Weapons and Equipments: Stabilizer Pontoons(feet), GEO/20-B Recoil Absorbers, I30-B Swiveling Twin Plasma Cannon, Experimental Energy Cannon, I-26A Plasmacaster, 2.0 Incinerator Gauntlet

Special Features: Dual Shot Targeting System; enables its twin cannons to shoot two targets seperately.

Description: A tall silver mech with a sleek build. Its Conn-Pod is slim and oval-shaped with a black visor covering the majority of the front. A single long and flat cannon rests on each shoulder with a large hole in the center of its chest.

Backround: Sleek and streamlined like the feline, Jaguar Maximus possess light armor to easily cover long distances. With this, it can move fast to deal quick blows upon its enemy. Its fighting style akin to that of a graceful predator. However, melee combat is not its forte, evident by its numerous range weapons. A pair of cannons capable of shooting high-heat plasma shots rests atop the shoulders. In conjuction with its dual shot feature, Jaguar Maximus can engage two enemies simultaneously without having to face them head on. In case a Kaiju got close, each hand can transform into a Plasmacaster to deter its opponents. Aside from that, various ports in its hands enables it to channel any excess heat from the reactor, unleashing a torrent of flame. However, its most powerful arsenal comes in the form of a high output energy cannon stored within its chest. Using eighty percent of the Jaeger's entire power supply, this cannon is capable of killing a Category V Kaiju in one shot. The only drawback is its two minute charge time, making the Jaeger vulnerable to attacks, and the fact that the Jaeger must power down for five minutes due to the excessive energy it will lose. Recoil absorbers in its shoulders and stabilizer pontoons on its feet ensures its stability when firing its weapons. The first ever Jaeger constructed for the Canadian coasts, it is the pride and glory of its country.

-O-

Jaeger Name: Firebird Solaris

Country of Origin: Japan

Pilots: Takeru Migami and Yoko Mitsuki

Classification: Mark V-E

Launch Date: April 17, 2029

Jaeger Type: Striker

Height: 257ft(86m)

Weight: 1,580 tons

Weapons and Equipments: Self-Rechargeable Solar Energy Core, OSIH-2 Achilles Shock Absorbers, T-18A Phoenix Wings, Chest Flamethrowers, 3.250 Phoenix Knives

Special Features: Wings of Fire; Channeling the excess heat from its reactor into several ports in its wings, Firebird Solaris can generate a high-heat "Wings of Fire", increasing its burst speed for a short amount of time.

Description: Similar to Tacit Ronin in overall design. With more compact forward pointing torso, flat front profile limbs and slightly longer reverse-jointed legs. Instead of just a single independent toe and heel in each foot, it possess two toes, reminisce of a bird's foot. A pair of wing-like fins extends from its back. Like the Fangblades from Tacit Ronin, its knives protrud from its wrists. Crimson colored with flame designs on its arms, legs, and torso, it has the same Conn-Pod design as Tacit Ronin.

Backround: Made to resemble an avian in form, Firebird Solaris fights with a grace and viciousness of a trained martial artists. Its wrist-mounted Phoenix Knives, though slightly shorter than a Fangblade, is no less dangerous. Able to cut through a Kaiju's hide like a hot knife through butter, it uses this weapon with deadly efficiency. Shock absorbers stored within its legs and feet enables it to maintain balance during combat even at extreme terrain conditions while additional toes makes it easy to shift weight. Its energy core gives it almost unlimited power reserves by taking energy directly from the sun through various solar panels in its upper body. Flamethrower ports in its chest gives it a deterrent weapon. Stabilizer fins similar to Romeo Blue increases aerodynamics during combat. However, its most distinctive feature is the ability to generate "Wings of Fire". When enabled, various ports in its fins releases a continuos stream of flame, hence the name, increasing its burst speed. Firebird Solaris defends Japan and all surrounding countries and islands from any Kaiju heading in northern Asia.

-O-

Jaeger Name: Scarlet Wrath (_**Submitted by**_ _Neo Dragon X_)

Country of Origin: New Zealand

Pilots: Jason and Vanessa Smith

Classification: Mark VI

Launch Date: April 17th, 2029

Jaeger Type: Striker

Height: 298ft(100m)

Weight: 1,899 tons

Weapons and Equipments: Dual Dragon Slayers, AKM Launcher, Cannons, Flamethrowers, Elbow Rockets, Triple Rear Thrusters

Special Features: Experimental Stealth Technology; Allows it to become invisible while in stationary position. However, the cloaking device will deactivate during movement.

Description: Similarly shaped like Striker Eureka. With a lean build, stabilizer wings at the back, shining crimson armor, three set of thrusters at the back and similarly styled Conn-Pod.

Backround: The first ever Mark VI Jaeger, New Zealand invested a reported 150 billion dollars into creating the most brutal and fastest Jaeger capable of killing a Kaiju as fast as possible using specialized weapons. Quick and agile, it is meant to beat down its opponents through sheer speed and ferocity. Its pilots, Jason and Vanessa Smith, grants it the fighting style of a graceful practiced martial artist while being able to deliver powerful strikes. Its lightweight armor is crafted with carbide-reinforced titanium, making it strong and durable. Triple set of thrusters at its back allows it to reach bursts speed and shorten the distance between its enemy to land a melee blow. Its Dual Dragon Slayers, massive swords built into the forearms that can be released with a single whip, is forged from obsidian-titanium alloy inlaid with a diamond edge for extra cutting power. Anti-Kaiju Missile Launchers in its chest and small-caliber in its forearms gives it range in combat. Aside from these, it is equipped with elbow rockets and flamethrowers in the arms. However, its special feature comes in the form of an experimental stealth technology. The first one of its kind, the device allows the Jaeger to blend with its backround at stationary positions. The only drawback is that the cloak will deactivate once it moves. In conjuction with the Australian government and their Jaeger, Black Thanatos, Scarlet Wrath defends its home country from any Kaijus heading south.

-O-

Jaeger Name: Meteor Raider (_**Submitted by**_ _CSM101_)

Country of Origin: Canada

Pilots: TBA

Classification: Mark VI

Launch Date: September 15th, 2029

Jaeger Type: Juggernaut

Height: 278ft(86m)

Weight: 1,931 tons

Weapons and Equipments: CREWS-M35A1 Shoulder Multi-Tube Rocket Launchers, DSM6L Dorsal Eight-Barrel Anti-Air K-Stunner Warhead Launcher, M85A3 Flamethrowers, 67X Graphene-Reinforced Tungsten Knuckle Pads

Special Features: M3NS8 "Steel Talon" Retractrable Foot Claws, TS654X Elbow Rockets, Mk.64 Triple Gyroscope System, 32NLT Heavy-Duty Kinetic Dampeners

Description: A big graphite grey Jaeger with bulky torso, large shoulder pads with reconfigurable armor and very thick arms. Its armor is angular in some place and curved in others while its Conn-Pod is oval-shaped and heavily armored with three extremely thin viewports are located on each side.

Backround: Built only for coastal defense due to its weight and lack of mobility, Meteor Raider is the second one constructed for Canada. Acting as their own Cherno Alpha, its armor is curved or angular in various place to deflect physical attacks from certain angles. 50 hydraulic actuators per muscle strand grants it devastating strength in hand-to-hand combat while heavy-duty kinetic dampeners within its chest and torso allows it to absorb the energy of even the most powerful physical attacks. Numerous backup systems and software redundancies enables it to remain functional even at extreme damage. Armed with multiple rocket and missile launchers at its shoulders and back, Meteor Raider can both pack a punch in close or range combat. Its graphene-reinforced tungsten knuckle pads coupled with elbow rockets enables it to deal massive melee damage while triple gyroscope systems and retractable foot claws gives it added stability. Flamethrowers stored in its forearms can be used as a deterrent weapon. Meant to counter any future Kaijus with flying capabilities, Meteor Raider works in tandem with its Strike Group to defend the coastlines of both Canada and US.

-O-

Jaeger Name: Juliet Zeta (_**Submitted by**_ _King Kaiju Defender of Aincrad_)

Country of Origin: US

Pilots: Jake Wallace and Darlo Wilson(not yet in the story)

Classification: Mark VI

Launch Date: August 20, 2029*

Jaeger Type: Brawler-Destroyer Hybrid*

Height: 289ft(96m)

Weight: 1,680 tons*

Weapons and Equipments: I-19 Plasmacaster, ACE-W 46 HAMUR Batons, G33 Rail Gun, AEG-66 Linear Rifle

Special Feature: N/A

Description: (_**Check King Kaiju's profile**_)

Backround: Juliet Zeta is made with solid iron hull, no alloys. It is nuclear powered with 40 engine blocks per muscle strand. Its HAMUR batons is used to beat its opponents to death while its Plasmacaster is for mid-range combat. For long-range, it is armed with a railgun and a magnetic plasmacaster. The latter of which can shoot a plasma round three times stronger than the I-series plasmacasters. One of the lightest Jaegers yet in the Mark VI series, Juliet Zeta protects the coastlines along with Delta Unicorn.

-O-

Jaeger Name: Dynasty Phoenix (**Submitted by** _Bluesea2175_)

Country of Origin: China

Pilots: TBA

Launch Date: November 28, 2029

Classification: Mark VI

Jaeger Type: Striker-Destroyer Hybrid

Height: 285ft(87m)

Weight: 1,297 tons

Weapons and Equipment: 567 Horsepower Rotating Knuckle Belt-Attached Twin 28 Feet GH9 Steel-Rhenium Alloy Strike Blades, Electrical 5.79 Titanium Diboride Knuckle Claws, 35KTE/Gyro-Stabilizers, OSFIH Achilles Shock Absorbers, 165 foot AKAH 5.6 Carbon Fiber Bow , 22 84 Feet GADC Inferno Exploding Arrows(11 are topped with 78MG Diboride Drilling Tips)

Special Features: 36GD Hyper-Torque Drives, 65 Diesel Engine per Muscle Strand, 4 Independent Firing Rear Jets

Description: A tall sleek Jaeger with crimson lines racing up her thighs and crisscrossing across her torso. Her slim airs display bands of green jade along with one more stripe of red racing through it. Finally she has an emerald green phoenix painted on her chest, its wings splayed out against the white base color. A hawkish Conn-Pod with a red tinted visor.

Background: TBA

History: TBA

-O-

Jaeger Name: Imperial Dragon (_**Submitted by**_ _BlueSea2175_)

Country of Origin: China

Launch Date: November 28, 2029

Classification: Mark VI

Jaeger Type: Brawler

Height: 278ft(93m)

Weight: 1,867 tons

Weapons and Equipment: Twin GHS48 Steel-Osmium Alloy Serrated and Retractable Fang Blades attached to a 690 Horsepower Separating Wrist Belt. This allows each blade to split into 2 much like Striker Eureka's Sting Blades only these blades can combine together again to create one single blade. Fang Blades are laced with Carbon Nanotubes that channel heat to an extremely high temperature, 28KTF/Gyro-Stabilizers, OSFIH Achilles Shock Absorbers, FGO56 Dampening System, RPS98 Knuckle spikes (For Enhancing Damage When Punching), 15 DUOD900 Dragon Eggs (this is so kick ass :D) [Imperial Dragon shoots out multiple small white spheres that land on the Kaijus skin and transform into small droids (7 feet tall) and presume to drill into the Kaijus body.], TJ49 Red Plasmacaster

Special Features: 36GD Hyper-Torque Drives, T-178 Dragon Spine for Aero Dynamic Balance, Triple Independent Firing Rocket Boosters, GF78 Elbow Rocket, 125 Diesel Engine per Muscle Strand, HJK7.89 Dampening System

Description: A stout bulky Jaeger with a faded yellow base paint. Thin maroon lines race up its forelegs but stop at the upper thighs. It has a Hawkish Conn-Pod which is near identical to Dynasty Phoenix's except the visor is yellow instead of red. On both of it's shoulder plates, it has a ferocious dragon painted, it baring its fangs and carrying a traditional Chinese spear in its talons.

Background: The brother Jaeger of Dynasty Phoenix, this Jaeger is made to take hits. Wading into the Pacific waters he fishes the Kaijus out and take them down. Though not very fast his punches do put out a lot of power.

-O-

Jaeger Name: Magnus Vindex (**Submitted by **_RossoDiSera_)

Country of Origin: Peru, South America*

Pilots: TBA

Launch Date: October 1, 2029*

Classification: Mark VI

Jaeger Type: Striker-Brawler Hybrid*

Height: 290ft(97m)

Weight: 1,770 tons*

Weapons and Equipments: Retractable Sword, Arm Shield, Chest-Mounted Plasma Cannon, Electric Net

Features: N/A

Description: Looks like a gladiator with a Murmillones helmet-shaped Conn-Pod

Backround: TBA

History: TBA


End file.
